Web Warriors RX
Web Warriors RX is a comic book series which stars the Web-Warriors. Its set in Earth-626. Story Arcs United as One (1-8) Plot Outline: The Web Warriors go on patrol to see any crime was at hand. Than, they see an new Sinister Six (which consist of Swarm, Flying Tiger, Delilah, Polestar, Rhino, and Mirage). The Web Warriors was getting defeated by the new Sinister Six cause Swarm was leading them to victory. Than, they gets save by a kid in a spider costume. Than, as Rhino was about to smash him, he turn invisible. He kicks Mirage in the face and uses his web of a sewer line to face Rhino's face. Than, the Web Warriors defeated them and Swarm vow vengeance on the new guy. Than, the Web Warriors welcome him and wants him to be in their team. But, he refues and go back home where he unmasks himself and reveal to be 12-year-old Miles Morales who is still learning about his powers. Meanwhile at the Web Warriors' HQ, the team wanders why this new guy didn't join their team. Than the Spider Wave alert which reveal Jackal attacking innocent children in middle school who is looking for the new spider hero while Miles starts his first day at middle school after summer. Than, the Web Warriors and Jackal said "We should take this outside the school." which they all agrees. Outside at middle school, the Web Warriors battles Jackal and his new creations, Spider-Carnage and the Scarlet Spider-Carnage. Than, Miles hides and puts on his costume. Than, he helps the Web Warriors into battle. Than, Jackal left the clones to attack when he steal Miles' DNA. Than, the clones escapes and the Web Warriors takes the new guy. Than, Miles said them he was bitten by a radioactive spider which his father, Jefferson Morales, an SHIELD scientist who is looking a way of re-creating Spider-Man. Than, the spider bites Miles in his leg which made him in a coma. Than, he wake ups and he also turn invisible which made his father confused. Than, Miles' mother, Rio made him a costume which he was ended the story. So, the Web Warriors follow Jackal in his lair which Spider-Man puts in a Spider-Tracer while fighting. Than, they finds Jackal in a abandoned mansion far from New York. Than, they go inside. Than, they spider senses go crazy and a cannon appears which its was reveal to be a trap door. Than, the Web Warriors go finds Jackal by splitting. But, Miles reveal his fear of being all alone so he would be kills by villains. So, Spider-Man takes Miles and they go together. Scarlet and Venom gets attacked by Scarlet Spider-Carnage. Than, Venom uses sonic sound which weaken the both of them. But, its made Scarlet Spider-Carnage melting and dies. Meanwhile, Spider-Woman gets attack by a monstrous Spider/Lizard-like clone know as the Spider-Lizard. Than, he uses her energy blasts blast him in the torso which hardly kills the clone. Than, Miles was puzzling of what he was going to be called. Than, Spidey called him Kid Arachnid which he like its. Than, they both gets attack by Spider-Carnage. Kid Arachnid uses his newfound abilities which he name its after shocking Spider-Carnage, the Venom Strike. Than, the two heroes punch Spider-Carnage into a room where they finds Jackal which the others find them and battle Jackal. Then, he escapes when he sent in monstrous spider clones to attack the Web Warriors. But, Venom finds gas and used one of the monstrous spider clone's arm to cause a fire. Than, the Web Warriors escapes and find Jackal who was about to escapes. But, he was found by S.H.I.E.L.D.. Than, the team stop Jackal from ever making more clones. At, an unknown S.H.I.E.L.D. prison, Jackal vow vengeance on the Web Warriors for destroying his clones. But, one of the clone survive which reveal to be a monstrous Spider-Man clone which six arms and many eyes. Than, he vow vengeance as he said his words "Web Warriors." and he said again "Web Warriors, they must DIE!!!!!!!". As he swing away to get revenge on the Web Warriors. Introducing Characters: Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid, Jefferson Morales, Rio Morales, Spider-Carnage, Scarlet Spider-Carnage, Spider-Lizard, Doppleganger Villain: Sinister Six, Jackal, Spider-Carnage, Scarlet Spider-Carnage, Spider-Lizard, Doppleganger Locations: New York City, Middle School, Web Warriors's HQ, Unknown S.H.I.E.L.D. Prison, Jackal's Hideout Doppleganger (9-18) Plot Outline: The Web Warriors was fighting Shocker, Boomerang, and Stegron when they was robbing a bank. Than, they escapes with some of the money that they stole. Than, they encounter the monstrous spider clone. The clone talks to them with his mind which shocked the three villains. Than, Boomerang name him, Doppleganger (which he hate its) cause he having troubles of naming himself. Than, Doppleganger sent the three villains to find three more villains to make an new Sinister Seven team. Three days later, the Web Warriors are having trouble finding the three villains. Than, they see Shocker, Boomerang, and Stegron recruiting Trapster, Stilt-Man, and Thundra. Than, Doppleganger appears and the Sinister Seven attacks the Web Warriors. They are hardly beaten. Than, they gets saved by the Fantastic Four. Than, Shocker, Boomerang, Stegron, Trapster, Stilt-Man, and Thundra left their leader escapes and they was sent to jail. At the Web Warriors' HQ, Venom imagine that Doppleganger would make another Sinister Seven team (he imagine Doppleganger would being in M.O.D.O.K., Crossbones, Force, Radioactive Man, Batroc the Leaper, and Abomination to destroy the Web Warriors) which Scarlet shake him cause he made them worry too. But, Spider-Man tells the team that they would finds and stop Doppleganger, once and for all as Kid Arachnid tells Venom why would he imagine M.O.D.O.K., Crossbones, Force, Radioactive Man, Baton, and Abomination. Venom tells them cause Doppleganger recruits Trapster, Stilt-Man, and Thundra as he fears that Doppleganger would being in other non-Spider-Man villains. Meanwhile at Doppleganger's hideout, he burst our of rage as he begins to thinking of a plan of how to destroy the Web Warriors. Then, he suddenly gets a idea in his head. He would creation a Sinister Ten. He made posters of joining the Sinister Ten. The nine villains that finds the posters are Joystick, Rhino, Electro, Taskmaster, Crimson Dynamo, Whiplash, Abomination, Toad, and Batroc the Leaderp. The Sinister Ten begins attacking Stark Mansion where Tony, Rhodey, Happy, and Pepper starts using their suits and battle them. But, they was easily defeated by the Sinister Ten. Than until the Web Warriors (minus Miles cause he have a school day) and the Fantastic Four arrives and helps the Iron Legion to take down the Sinister Ten. Than, most of the team were easily defeated by the heroes while Doppleganger, Batroc, Crimson Dynamo, and Joystick try to escapes. But, S.H.I.E.L.D. arrives and they easily take down the follow three members and Doppleganger try to escapes. But, he gets punch in the face by Thing. Than, he was about to kills Spider-Woman. But, an SHIELD agent shoot a weapon at him which hardly kills him. Than, Doppleganger dies. The Web Warriors tells Miles about Doppleganger's dead. Now, the madness is over. Introducing Characters: N/A Villain: Sinister Seven (Doppleganger, Shocker, Boomerang, Stegron, Trapster, Slilt-Man, Thundra), Sinister Ten (Doppleganger, Taskmaster, Joystick, Crimson Dynamor, Batroc the Leaper, Mystique, Abomination, White Rabbit, and Whiplash), M.O.D.O.K. (imagine only), Crossbones (imagine only), Force (imagine only), Radioactive Man (imagine only), Batroc the Leaper (imagine only), and Abomination (imagine only) Locations: New York City, Bank, Sinister Seven/Ten/Doppleganger's Hideout, Stark Mansion, Web Warriors's HQ